Digimon Tamers: Maruta
by Impkat
Summary: After the discovery of the portal, the tamers embark on a new journey that they weren't ready for. The new enemy? Humans. Can the tamers and their partners survive the new threat, or will humanity's never ending thirst for knowledge be their end?


Wow, it's been such a long time since I posted anything here. Well, here it is, a new fanfic from me. I hope you all enjoy it. I'm having some fun writing it.

The rating might have to go up later on due to the future graphic nature. Feel free to nag me if I don't update fast enough, I'm hoping not to keep you waiting for long.

I'd like to dedicate this fanfic to Shadowdemon-gengar for the constant support she's given me and for always being there.

-

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or unit 731. If you think I do, you're a fool.

* * *

Takato Matsuda ran to the nearest telephone as fast as his legs could take him. The news that he had was the best news any of them had heard in a very long time. The digital portal in their old hide out was up and running still. After all that time since the D-Reaper attack, they could finally meet up with their partners again. He had to tell everyone.

**Digimon Tamers**

** Maruta**

"Yes, while it may to true that the portal is up," Janyuu Lee sighed, "The real world simply cannot handle the data anymore. After the D-Reaper…." Takato lowered his head in disappointment for a few seconds before popping back up.

"But there has to be something that you can do!" Takato protested. After telling the rest of the group, Jenrya insisted that they go over the information with his father, who was one of the initial creators. Jenrya rested his hand on Takato's shoulder and sighed.

"Come on Takato, there's nothing that can be……" Jenrya stopped in mid sentence. He had an idea, but he was unsure of the possibility. "Wait, dad, what if they weren't made of data?……What if there was some way to make them real…. like when we came back?" He quickly pushed past Takato and walked up to his father in a hurry. "When we were in the digital world, we were data too, just like them, but when we came back to the real world, we turned back to flesh, but they remained data. Couldn't there be a way so that they to would turn?" Janyuu looked up at his son from the chair he was sitting in and began to contemplate the question.

Perhaps… there might be a possibility.

"I can't say for certain, but there just may be a chance. I'll talk to the others about it and see what they say." Janyuu then stood and began to walk out of the room. "I'll let you two know what they say" With this he then left the room.

* * *

"Do you really think there's a chance?" Ruki Makino asked the blue haired Chinese boy curiously. She crossed her arms and leaned against the cold wall of their old hang out. Jenrya continued to stare down at the hole that led to the digital world as he answered her. The whole gang was there after them hearing the news. Even Juri had attended this gathering. 

"I don't know. It sounds like it'd make sense, but who knows if it would work." Was all that Jenrya said.

"It has to work. It just has to…." Takato said under his breath as he watch Hirokazu and Kenta continue to play their card match.

"Relax chumly. I'm sure it'll all turn out okay." Hirokazu announced optimistically as he looked up from his hand of cards.

"Yeah, I mean, it always has in the past." Kenta chimed in. Takato couldn't help but smile a bit.

"I guess you have a point…Yeah, things will turn out…"

* * *

"There has to be a way." Guilmon said, lookin up to the digital sky above him. It was that sky that separated him from his partner, his best friend. 

"Momentai, Guilmon." Terriermon said and he walked over to his dinosaur-like friend. The lot of them had all stayed together, deciding that if they were able to one day reunite with their partners, it would be best that they were all together. Plus, if they were to be attacked, it would be safer if they were together, since without their partners the only one who'd still be able to digivolve was Impmon.

"Come on, Pineapple head, stop moping around. It ain't gonna help ya and we need to get a fire going before nightfall." Impmon told him, folding his arms and taping his foot impatiently.

"Hey now, who put you in charge?" Terriermon asked him defiantly. Impmon scowled back at him.

"No one did, helicopter head," He spat back. "I'm just pointing out what needs to be done. Maybe if you'd hurry your ass up and pull your own weight I wouldn't need to tell you!" Terriermon was just about to give Impmon a piece of his mind, but was swiftly intercepted by the cool and collected Renamon.

"Knock it off you two. We have no time for your daily quarreling." She spoke as she walked in between the two of them.

"B-But…" Terriermon was about to argue her, but chose otherwise when she gave him a stern look.

"Now, let's get a move on." With this she walked off to try and catch a fish or two.

* * *

Another week! 

A whole other week had gone by and still no answer to Jenrya's question. They still didn't know if they would be able to see their friends again. Not only did they have this to worry about, but how would they get to the digital world and back in which to find them?

Ruki sighed as she rolled over on her futon. It was nearing 1AM and she couldn't sleep. Was Renamon all right? What were they all doing over there? Would she be seeing her soon? All these questions plagued her mind and kept her from sleep. She couldn't help but think that if Renamon were still here she'd be worried about her.

Yet here she lay….

All alone….

Without her partner….

This whole thing was nerve wracking. On one hand she was excited and yet on the other hand she was so very anxious. What if they couldn't see them again? She couldn't get too wound up on this, in case the later was the answer.

Ruki's head quickly turned to her side as her cell phone went off. She gave another yawn as she began to crawl across her room toward it. On it was a text from Jenrya.

'Hey guys, my dad has something he wants to tell us. Meet us at the old hang out tomorrow at 03:00 PM. –Jenrya'

* * *

Well, there's the first chapter. I hope you've enjoyed it. Don't worry, it'll get more exciting and action-y in the next few chapters. I'm also hoping that the next chapters will be a lot longer as well. 


End file.
